


Mondays Are Hard

by Pond_Melody



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Benji is a Disaster Gay, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pond_Melody/pseuds/Pond_Melody
Summary: It’s Monday morning, and Benji Dunn is chasing a Metrobus through downtown Washington, DC.





	Mondays Are Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rochc93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochc93/gifts).

> This story is based on [this tumblr post.](https://ofgeography.tumblr.com/post/178855610526/thanks-i-love-you-there-is-a-bus-driver-out%E2%80%9D) Many thanks to user ofgeography for giving me their blessing!
> 
> Title is subject to change.

It’s Monday morning, and Benji Dunn wakes with a smile and positive outlook. He drinks his coffee, does his morning exercises, and decides that this is going to be his day.

No. This is going to be his _week_. 

He makes himself a wholesome breakfast and showers before getting dressed, outfit complete with the new jacket he’d been saving for a special day. He even smiles and says hello to the hot stranger on the bus. All in all, he thinks he’s off to a good start. 

That notion is promptly crushed, however, when he steps off of the bus and does the keys-phone-wallet check about half a second too late. His wallet is on the bus, and the bus is driving away.

“Mother_fucker_,” he grumbles once he has no choice but to accept the reality of the situation, and contemplates just stopping for a new bank card after work and calling it a day. The only problem is that payday isn’t until Friday, and he’ll be even more fucked if someone takes his card and spends money before he can replace it.

It’s Monday morning, and Benji Dunn is chasing a Metrobus through downtown Washington, DC. It’s only eight-thirty, but it’s already the worst day he’s had in a long time.

Bold of you to assume it’s not going to get worse, he thinks to himself as his foot catches on an uneven piece of sidewalk, and he finds himself comically airborne. He hits the ground so hard he sees stars for a few seconds. This will be funny someday. 

At least, that’s what he keeps telling himself.

“Jesus, are you alright?” Asks a stranger, someone who’d been waiting for a different bus, as she crouches to help him up. It takes him a moment to figure out that she’s talking to him. He stands up with her help, reaches down to brush the dirt off his knees, and realizes that his pants are ripped and he’s bleeding.

“Gotta catch the bus,” he tells her, breathless and bracing himself to sprint away. She cocks her head at him.

“Next one’s in five minutes,” she says.

“I need that one.”

“But—”

“Thanks, I love you!” He shouts over his shoulder, and makes it halfway down the block before thinking that he really should have clarified his predicament for her. Oh well.

He sprints through central downtown Washington all the way to Chinatown, shouting and waving his arms, before he finally catches it at a light that’s not too fast for him.

“I left my wallet,” he explains to the bus driver, who’s staring at him like he’s just grown a second head.

“You…your wallet?” He asks, eyebrows knitting together.

“Your wallet!” A third voice interjects and oh, fuck him, it’s the hot stranger he’d said good morning to not even half an hour ago. He hurries down the aisle with Benji’s wallet in hand, smiling and holding it out to him and _Christ on a bike, he’s gorgeous. _

Benji takes it gratefully.

“Thanks, I love you,” he says and immediately steps off before Hot Stranger can say anything else. As the bus drives away and he makes his way back to his stop, he wonders why he hadn’t just thrown himself in front of the bus in the first place.

It’s not until he walks into work, bloody knees and all, that he finds a folded scrap of paper while digging for his ID. _Ethan_ is written on it neatly in pen, and underneath the name is a phone number.


End file.
